Defying Destiny
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: Destiny is not always set in stone. Sometimes, it can take many twists and turns and unexpected paths. With the threat of Morgana hanging over Camelot once more, Merlin is faced with the possibility of the dreams of Albion shattering. Mordred must prove his loyalty to those who do not trust him, as well as reunite with those who saved him from a path of darkness.
1. Arthur's Bane Part 1

Defying Destiny

**Author's Note: I will be uploading chapters of this Fanfiction, which I have had the idea for since Episode 1 of Merlin Season 5. I promise you, though, my Bowser and Clawdia Story is going to be rewritten and updated during the 'Big Rewrite', which will take place over the Christmas holidays. Most of this story will be in Mordred's POV, but there will be some OCs appearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Mordred scowled as the sun set below the mountains. Five months he had been travelling with the opportunist Ragnor and his band of Renegades. He often spent his ill gotten money in the tavern, making him ill tempered. He travelled with a group of Saxons, who would often go into the tavern with him. They had some slaves with them as well, because Ragnor collected them to make more money.

The druid boy refused to take part in such things. It reminded him of the dark times he went through a few years back, when Emrys had betrayed him, when all Mordred wanted was revenge. Such deep, dark rage was all he felt towards the other sorcerer. He had trusted Emrys, and he had turned against him.

_I will never forget, Emrys. And I will never forgive._

If it hadn't been for the druid who found him, he would surely have gone mad with rage. But she and her friends quelled his anger; eventually, Mordred knew that Emrys was only doing what he thought was right. But he had left them five months ago, leaving for Camelot.

As darkness filled the sky, he lay back. If he knew how to send telepathic messages over long distances, he would contact his friends. But he still needed some lessons in magic. But for now, he needed sleep.

-xxxx-

The next day, Ragnor continued his journey to Ismere. He wanted to get his money there, after hearing rumours that Morgana was living there, searching for something. The Diamair, which in the language of the druids, meant 'the key'. It was said to be the key to all knowledge. No wonder Morgana wanted it.

Morgana Pendragon.

Mordred had heard of the death and destruction she had caused in the last few years, and it sickened him. She had once been so kind, so compassionate. She and Arthur and Emrys had saved his life. But now she seemed to want only Camelot and its throne.

But until he met her, he would not know how deep her rage had gone.

"Keep up, boy." Ragnor barked. Mordred scowled at him under his scarf. Ragnor never called him or the Saxons by their names. Acting like the thug he was. The only reason Mordred went with him was because he needed to see Morgana. By feigning his allegiance, he would get easy access. Mordred was starting to miss his friends, though, and he hoped that once he got to Camelot, he would be able to contact them.

"Thug!" Mordred muttered under his breath. The sooner he got to Ismere the sooner he could quickly leave and go to Camelot.

Soon, they passed through a village. Mordred watched as the citizens seemed to intentionally avoid Ragnor, which indicated that he had gone through here before. He frowned as Ragnor immediately entered a tavern, the Saxons staying outside. Seeing his opportunity, Mordred decided to go and look around.

Mordred went down a pathway and was thinking about his friend when all of a sudden he heard a shout. Looking up, he yelped and jumped back as a teenage flew through the air and landed in front of him.

The teenager had silver hair and chocolate brown eyes, colours that seemed to go well with his faded red tunic. The boy cursed at his attacker. Mordred watched as another boy came out of the shadows.

"Your magic wasn't useful this time. It seems I am the better sorcerer." The other boy sneered.

"You came at me from behind." The silver haired teen protested.

"Then you should have sensed me, Robert. You're always the peacekeeper around here, aren't you? You're always preventing me from beating up little runts who deserve it."

Mordred had heard enough. He stood up and faced the boy.

"I think you should go now." He stated coldly.

The boy took one look at him and laughed.

"What sort of person are you to threaten me?"

Mordred took a step closer.

"I wouldn't push your chances, boy. Unlike you, I have the guts to actually face my opponents, instead of cowardice like I've just seen."

The boy scowled.

"Try and stop me."

Mordred stood his ground. Then he thrust his hand forward, his eyes glowing gold. The boy was thrown back against the wall, just as a woman came through. She looked at the fallen boy and scowled.

"And to think you are my son! I'm not surprised that's the sort of treatment you get with your attitude." She scolded, dragging him away by the ear. Mordred turned to the boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think my arm's broken, but that'll heal quick." The boy – Robert – replied.

"I can fix it." Mordred offered. He gently held the damaged arm in one hand and placed his other hand on top of it. Summoning his healing magic, his eyes flashed gold. A sharp cracking noise made him wince and he looked down at Robert. Robert was moving his arm up and down.

"My magic hasn't reached that level yet. I come from a tribe of sorcerers, and we stopped here to trade." Robert explained.

"I'm a druid, but I'm travelling with Ragnor." Mordred replied. Robert's eyes widened.

"I've heard of him. I'm surprised a druid would be travelling with him." He remarked.

"Well, it won't be for long. I plan to go to Camelot."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd better get going. But I didn't get your name." Robert said.

"It's Mordred." Mordred replied.

"Nice seeing you, Mordred. And thanks for mending my arm." Robert thanked, before he went off and around the corner, leaving Mordred standing there with his thoughts.

That night, Mordred thought about his encounter with the sorcerer. He had sensed strong magic within Robert, but not as strong as his. Then again, the boy was younger and less experienced, so it wasn't really a surprise.

It reminded Mordred of himself, when he was very young. He had always been eager about how magic worked and getting himself into trouble. Then he had encountered Camelot and almost had his life ended by Uther. That had given him some sort of responsibility. Then, his druid camp was attacked by knights from Camelot, after mistakenly thinking that the druids had 'kidnapped' Morgana.

And then, of course, Emrys had betrayed him.

Mordred shook himself out of his memories. He didn't wish to dwell on those days and the dark times that followed, before he saw that there was more to life than vengeance.

He ate the bread in his hands, whilst listening to Ragnor telling the Saxons about one of his traps he had set up. Ragnor would use his traps to catch people to sell on to others. Mordred wished there and then he could bring himself to punish the bastard. But he knew better than to let emotions take control.

Sitting a bit closer to the fire, Mordred stared deeply into the flames. He had so many thoughts about going to Camelot, but the truth was, he didn't know what he would do once he got there. He secretly had hopes of becoming a knight, but he knew it was unlikely.

He yawned and lay back against the earth. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him.

-xxxx-

Ragnor had decided to go and check one of his traps. They went across the forest, before Ragnor ordered them to stop.

"You two," he said, pointing to two Saxons, "come with me. We'll see if there's any bounty."

Then he left. Seeing his chance, Mordred snuck away and quietly began following Ragnor. For a few minutes, there was nothing but forest. Then they came to the trap and Mordred stopped in his tracks.

In the trap were Arthur Pendragon and Emrys. They were very tangled up and they were sleeping. Then of the Saxons fire an arrow at the rope than suspended them, and both men fell to the ground with a yelp. They both sat up quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Ragnor sneered.

Mordred watched as Arthur reached for his sword, but Ragnor pushed it out of the way.

"Not so fast. The King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon; you will fetch a very handsome price when you're in Morgana's hands. Dead or alive. Any last requests?"

Arthur sighed.

"Let my servant go, he doesn't deserve to die like this." Arthur said. Both he and Merlin were stood up.

"No. If you kill him you'll have to kill me first." Merlin protested. His hands were clenched at his sides and Mordred wished he could see what his expression was.

Ragnor pointed his sword at Emrys, making Mordred take a step forward.

"Merlin, for once in your life, step aside." Arthur snapped.

"You should know by now I never do as I'm told." Merlin retorted.

Ragnor looked ready to strike, but Mordred wouldn't allow that to happen. Arthur and Merlin were his friends, they had saved his life. He wasn't going to allow them to be killed. He promised himself that.

"Stop!" he cried out, causing Ragnor, the Saxons, Arthur and Merlin to look at him. For a split second, Mordred saw fear flashed across Merlin's face. But what would Emrys be afraid of _him_ for?

"Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?" he asked Ragnor, pretending to be on his side. Ragnor smirked and walked away, his lapdogs following them.

Now that the scum had gone, he faced Arthur, who held a wary look in his eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago when I was just a little boy." Mordred told the King.

"Mordred." He heard Merlin say. Mordred glanced back at Merlin, who was giving a distrustful look to him. He looked back at Arthur's surprised face and smiled a little.

"Hello, Arthur."

**End of Chapter**

**I promise everyone who is reading that my goal for the Christmas Holidays is to get Bowser and Clawdia updated with at least two more chapters. I will probably commence 'The Big Rewrite' in the future, but for now I just want to get it finished.**

**Yes, you will be meeting Mordred's friends in future chapters. But I will not be giving information on them before they are introduced. Also, I ship Merlin/Sefa, just to let you know. **


	2. Arthur's Bane Part 2

Defying Destiny

**Author's note: Thank you, Laughy-Taffy the Grape, for my first review. Sefa was last seen in Arthur's Bane Part 2, after her father, Ruadan, set her free. But then she went off and no one had seen her since, but she will be making an appearance in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

The icy wind flew along the snowy tundra, making Mordred all the more grateful for his fur coat and scarf. At the same time, it made him feel guilty about the slaves who had nothing but rags to wear. Even more guilt came when he thought about the two new additions; Arthur Pendragon and Emrys.

Ragnor had shackled them and they were with the eight other slaves.

He glanced back at them, for he could hear conversation. Using his magic, he decided to listen.

"Remind how we got here again, Merlin? Oh yes, you were thinking about your stomach. I told you it was a trap." Arthur said angrily. Mordred watched as Merlin gave him another distrustful look, before replying.

"And I told you to go back to Camelot."

"Merlin-!" Arthur started, before Ragnor interrupted them.

"HALT!"

The people stopped. Mordred scowled as Ragnor got off his horse and went towards Merlin and Arthur.

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana. We need a plan." Merlin said.

"Yes, but-OOF!" Arthur broke off; doubling over as Ragnor delivered a blow to his stomach. Mordred clenched his fists and tried to stop his magic from lashing out.

"You speak when you're spoken to." Ragnor snarled, before going back to his horse.

"FASTER!" He yelled, picking up the pace. Mordred saw Merlin looking at him again before being dragged once more.

That night, Mordred was sitting with Ragnor and the Saxons. Merlin was gazing at him intensely, not taking his eyes off him. Mordred watched as the slaves shivered in their sleep.

"What are you gawping at?!" Ragnor suddenly snapped, pointing his sword at Merlin.

Merlin said nothing. Ragnor picked up a loaf of bread with the end of his sword.

"Is this what you want?" he taunted. Then he chucked it at Merlin, but only so it landed halfway. The Saxons laughed and jeered.

"Maybe we should feed them." Mordred said to Ragnor. The slaves didn't deserve any of this. Least the Saxons could do was feed them.

"Why?" Ragnor demanded.

"They'll be skin and bones." Mordred pointed out.

"Morgana's looking for slaves, not hogs for the fire." Ragnor retorted.

"Then slow the pace." Mordred said, not backing down.

"The sooner we get to Ismere, the sooner I get my money." Ragnor sneered, before turning round. Mordred scowled, before reaching out and sneaking a couple of bread loaves into his coat. Then he lay down and tried to get some sleep.

-xxxx-

Mordred woke up early that day and saw that Merlin was awake too. Getting up, Mordred walked towards him, noticing that Merlin immediately looked up and regained that wary expression. Kneeling down in front of him, Mordred got out the two loaves from yesterday. He held them towards Merlin.

"Here, do you want them?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked, glancing down at the bread. Mordred sighed and glanced towards Arthur.

"He once saved my life. I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me, Emrys." Mordred replied.

When Merlin still didn't take the bread, Mordred frowned a little.

"You fear me, Emrys, don't you? I know the hatred and suspicion with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learnt to hide my gifts." He said.

He placed the bread next to Merlin and gave him a meaningful look.

"I promise you, Emrys, your secret is safe with me."

Mordred got up and started to leave, when he heard Merlin speak.

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" he asked.

Mordred turned to look at him.

"The Diamair." He replied.

"What's that?" Merlin inquired.

"In the language of my people it means 'the key'." Mordred explained.

"The key to what?"

Mordred blinked.

"The key to all knowledge." He replied, before going over to Ragnor.

A few hours later, they set off again. They walked for a few minutes before he heard Merlin cry out, "STOP!"

Mordred look back and, to his horror, Arthur had collapsed.

"He needs water." Merlin said. Ragnor went over to them and scowled down at the King.

"Get up!" he demanded, before giving Arthur a sharp kick. Then he picked him up by the scruff.

"Not so much of the great warrior now, are you?" Ragnor jeered.

"Here, I'll help him." Merlin offered, taking Arthur from Ragnor. Ragnor laughed, bumping into another slave on his way back.

Mordred soon got off walking again. He couldn't wait to get back to Camelot. Ragnor was starting to make him angry, and if he didn't get away from him soon, Mordred was going to make him fall off his horse. Well, at least think about it, anyway. Taking a water pack, he refreshed himself.

As he put the water back, Mordred noticed the scar on his wrist. That had happened when he stupidly decided it was a good idea to insult one of his friends. It was in defence, though. She had teased him about his old belt not going around his waist, so Mordred had made fun of her hair. That had been four years ago, but the memory was still in his head.

They had been walking for about an hour or so when Mordred heard a crash. Looking round, he saw that the sacks had fallen off. Ragnor went on his horse to see what had happened.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

Silence.

"I SAID WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled. Arthur nodded to Merlin.

"We need to rest." Merlin said.

Ragnor smirked. He got off his horse and went dangerously towards them.

"Sure, you can rest. FOREVER!" He shouted. He drew his sword, but then Arthur delivered a blow to his face. Then all hell broke loose.

The Saxons immediately went for the pair. Arthur disarmed some and Mordred saw Merlin use his magic to frighten a horse. Arthur grabbed a weapon and threw it at one of the Saxons, knocking him out. Mordred watched as Merlin and Arthur broke free of their shackles, grabbed several weapons and run. The Saxons followed them.

Mordred saw his chance. If he could catch up with them, he could help them rescue their men. He had heard that several knights had gone missing. He ran after them along with the Saxons up the hill and down the valley. As he ran, he heard yells in the distance and assumed that they had found them.

He ran down the hill, where he saw Arthur and Merlin on the other side of a crack. Merlin was frantically chopping away at the ledge that gave access to their side. Mordred ran faster, but just as he got there, he heard Merlin mutter a spell.

The ledge broke away and Mordred yelped as he skidded to a halt. He saw Arthur aim the crossbow and he looked up at him.

Then, Arthur lowered the bow. Mordred nodded and walked away. He would have to wait. Then he heard Merlin.

"Why did you spare his life?"

"He couldn't have come after us." Arthur reasoned.

"He was leading us to our deaths."

"Ragnor was leading us to out deaths. Besides he showed us kindness." Arthur retorted.

"You should have killed him!"

Mordred was still a fair distance away, but those words made him stop. Kill him? Since when was Merlin someone to kill in cold blood? What had Mordred done to offend him?

That had shocked him, but he shook himself and went back to Ragnor. He would ignore these conflicted thoughts till a future point.

-xxxx-

It had taken many hours and Mordred was exhausted. They had eventually reached the Fortress of Ismere. He gazed up at its dark, foreboding walls. Morgana would definitely be in there. Of that, he had no doubt.

They gained access and Mordred watch as he saw more slaves unloading sacks. Ragnor would be pleased, like the immoral person he was. Mordred would be glad to be rid of him.

Grabbing a torch, he watched as Ragnor talked with the Saxons about the subject of money. He grew bored and wandered over to a nearby wall. He heard some of the Saxons offer to take the slaves up.

"Let the Lady Morgana see for herself!" Ragnor cried, before laughing. Mordred turned his head to see Ragnor coming over to him.

"Now listen, boy, none of your insolence in front of the Lady Morgana. I want my money and I'll get it." He said.

Mordred then noticed someone in the courtyard. It was Morgana. Her hair was tangled, not smooth as it had been once before, and she wore a black dress. She held a curious look in her eyes and Mordred knew she recognised him.

Ragnor turned and went towards her.

"My lady, I am grateful for this opportunity. I have brought you eight of the finest-!" Ragnor broke off when he saw Morgana wasn't paying attention to him.

Morgana had been looking at Mordred.

She gave Ragnor a dismissive look, as if he were nothing, before coming towards Mordred. She stopped just before him.

"Mordred?" she asked, putting a hand up to his face.

Mordred smiled at her.

"Hello, Morgana."

-xxxx-

Mordred sat at the dining table. He ate the chicken nicely, though it had been ages since he had dined like this. Five months of good food, but not great food; this was because of Ragnor blowing most of his money in the tavern.

"I feared you were dead. No thanks to Merlin." Morgana started, venom filling her voice when she said Merlin's name.

Mordred said nothing, deciding to eat instead of answer.

"It's not been easy for those of us with magic." Morgana continued.

"It's been hard." Mordred replied.

"For all of us." She added.

Mordred sighed.

"Sorcery frightens people. Even some of those who claim to support it." He said.

"You've seen a lot."

Mordred shuddered.

"I've learnt to. I've had too." He murmured.

_**We **__had to_, Mordred added silently.

"I've had too, if I wasn't to be burnt at the stake or exploited for another man's gain." He said out loud. Morgana gave him a serious look.

"Attitudes will change soon enough. The Old Religion will reign once more." She assured him.

_Yes and how many lives will be lost in the process? _Mordred thought to himself. He sat back in his chair.

"There will be nothing to fear once Arthur and his kind are cleansed from this earth." Morgana stated.

Mordred froze momentarily at that. He decided he would tell her, and see what her reaction was.

"You know we had Arthur in our grasp." He said. Morgan paused and looked up at him expectantly.

"He escaped." Mordred finished.

Morgana looked up at him, an eerily calm expression on her face.

"Who let him go?"

Mordred frowned.

"He got away."

Morgana scowled a little.

"How? Who let him go?" She repeated.

"It was an accident." Mordred protested.

Morgana slammed the table angrily as she got up.

"KILL HIM! That's all they had to do!" She snarled.

"I am a high priestess-!"

"Morgana." Mordred started, but got ignored.

"-I have the power of the heavens in my hands and yet he continues to defy me!"

Mordred stood up, a determined expression on his face.

"Morgana, calm yourself." He ordered. She looked at him with crazed eyes.

"I want his annihilation, Mordred. I want to have his head on a spike and watch as the crows feast on his eyes."

Mordred had no doubt now. Morgana was beyond saving. She had gone into her own world of darkness. Much like he had almost done. Then the alarm bells rang. Mordred looked towards the door.

"Arthur!" Morgana muttered, before going out of the door. Mordred quickly followed her.

By the time they got down to the caverns, it was utter chaos. Saxons were trying to fight off the Camelot knights unsuccessfully. Mordred heard yelling from down a passageway.

"It seems Camelot will be ours sooner than we though.

When they got to the end of the tunnel, they saw Arthur.

"How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you." Morgana said.

Arthur reached for his sword, but realised he did not have one.

"Oh dear; how remiss of you. It seems your bravery is matched only by your stupidity. What on earth did you would achieve by coming here?" Morgana asked; a mocking tone in her voice.

"I came for my men." Arthur said. He had a determined tone in his voice. Mordred tried to ignore the look of betrayal Arthur gave him, instead focusing on Morgana.

Arthur's half sister gave a smirk and Mordred took a step back as her eyes flashed gold and a dagger flew towards Arthur. It slashed at his shoulder and he twisted around in pain to the floor.

He attempted to get himself back up. Morgana walked over to him.

"It seems, this time, there really is no way out." She taunted. Mordred scowled at her behind her back.

"I'm sorry for what our father did to us, Morgana." He said.

"Uther was never my father!" Morgana snarled. Mordred stopped himself from taking a step back in fear.

"We are brother and sister." Arthur continued.

Morgana gave a cruel smile.

"It's funny how you only remember that with my dagger at your back." She sneered.

Mordred heard Arthur sigh. He looked up and saw that Arthur was now facing Morgana.

"What happened to you, Morgana? As a child, you had such kindness, such compassion. Now, you only thirst for revenge." He said.

There was silence for a moment, and then Morgana replied.

"I grew up."

The dagger slashed at Arthur again and he fell to the floor, grunting in pain. Mordred clenched his fists. He wouldn't allow Arthur to die.

"You are a fool. I am more powerful than even you could imagine." Morgana said.

"And yet, with all that power, all you choose is to do nothing but hate." Arthur muttered. Mordred silently agreed.

"It seems Uther taught me well." She said. She glared down at him. Mordred tried to keep his expression emotionless.

"ARTHUR!"

Mordred turned his head; it was Merlin. He came rushing in dressed in Saxon clothes. Mordred drew out his sword - although he would have done anything - when Morgana thrust her hand towards him. Merlin was forced back against the stone wall. He lay on the floor, dazed.

"NO!" Arthur cried.

Mordred sheathed his sword, and reached into his cloak, not taking his eyes of Arthur and Morgana.

"Morgana...please." Arthur pleaded weakly. Then his head jerked back and his head hit the stone wall.

"Don't speak, dear brother." Morgana sneered.

Mordred stepped closer to her. He knew what he had to do. Glancing towards Merlin, he saw that his hand was outstretched. Looking back, he saw Arthur twitch a bit.

"It's too late, I'm afraid." Morgana continued.

Mordred slowly got out his dagger and went closer towards her.

"Heine-AH!" Morgana gasped in pain. Mordred looked at the dagger he had just plunged into her. He took the dagger out of her. She crumpled to the floor, Mordred catching hold of her and she looked up at him, pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Mordred?" she whispered. Mordred let go of her and she lay in a heap on the floor.

Mordred went over to Arthur and picked him up. He placed Arthur's arm on his shoulder and held the rest of him. Walking out of the cavern, he had faith Merlin would be alright.

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he saw a group of Camelot knights.

"Arthur." One exclaimed, going over to Mordred. Mordred passed Arthur to the knight. He looked back one last time, before going out with the rest of the knights.

-xxxx-

The journey back to Camelot had taken a few days. It was evening now, and the knights had set up camp a few miles from Camelot. Arthur had now regained consciousness and was looking at Mordred.

"Merlin tells me you saved my life by stabbing Morgana." Arthur said.

"Yes." Mordred confirmed.

"What's his name, anyway." The knight called Gwaine asked.

"My name is Mordred. I have been travelling these past few months." Mordred replied.

"We met once before when he was younger." Arthur explained.

Gwaine seemed to accept that.

Arthur sighed.

"I've been thinking about this, Mordred. You saved my life back there, just as I once saved yours. You showed justice and I think you have what it takes." He said.

Mordred frowned, puzzled.

"Takes to do what?" he inquired.

Arthur sat up a bit and looked at him in the eye.

"Mordred, how would you like to be a knight of Camelot?"

The babble of conversation stopped and several heads turned. Merlin held a disapproving look.

Mordred had been caught off guard with that question. But he already knew the answer.

"I would be honoured, my lord."

Arthur nodded.

"You will be knighted tomorrow, when we get back to Camelot."

Then Arthur turned over. Mordred got several congratulations from the other knights, and he felt happier than he had been for the past five months.

-xxxx-

Mordred was knelt in front of the King. All the knights were in the hall for this knighting. The sword was placed on his shoulders and head.

"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot." Arthur proclaimed. Mordred rose. Arthur smiled at him and Mordred returned it.

The applause was thunderous and Mordred was glad to get out of there. He started unbuckling his cloak.

"Here."

Mordred looked around to see Merlin standing by the door.

"Let me help you with that." He said, unbuckling Mordred's cloak.

"Thank you." Mordred said. Merlin put his cloak in a corner and chuckled.

"If Arthur knew you were a sorcerer things would be different." He stated. After he put the cloak down, he turned towards Mordred.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Mordred stepped forward.

"Of course."

Merlin looked at him.

"You saved Arthur's life, even though he hates magic. Why?"

Mordred looked evenly at him.

"I saved him because he is right; the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." He replied.

Merlin looked at him for a while more, before he picked up the cloaks and left the room. Mordred looked out of the window. Here he was, a knight of Camelot. He would never have expected it. He would never have known that his dream would come true.

He started towards his new quarters. Now, he was grateful that he didn't go down a path of darkness. He was glad he didn't end up deranged like Morgana.

**End of Chapter**

**In Episode 5 you will be meeting two of Mordred's friends. No names, I'm afraid. See you then.**


	3. A New Home

Defying Destiny

**Author's note: Thanks again, Laughy – Taffy the Grape. I can reveal nothing about the ending of my story. I hope Arthur doesn't die in the series finale, because that would make a depressing Christmas Eve. This chapter is called A New Home, set between Arthur's Bane Part 2 and The Death Song of Uther Pendragon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

He had a home.

Mordred hadn't experienced a proper home before, one free of being hunted down. He had experienced months of going on the run from Uther's men, until he joined Alvarr and his band of renegades. Looking back, it seemed like a stupid decision, but Mordred had been desperate and cold and alone.

Lying back on his new bed, Mordred thought about the events that had happened recently; reuniting with Morgana, reuniting with Arthur and Emrys.

That brought something else to his mind. Merlin had wanted him killed by Arthur. Five years ago, he tried to prevent Mordred's escape from Alvarr's camp. He had wanted him to be caught. He had changed.

A knock on the door made him look up and Merlin came in with a bundle of clothes.

"Hi, Mordred. Arthur said I had to bring all these down." He said, putting the bundle of clothes down.

"I see. Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin looked at him for a moment, before speaking again.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

Mordred thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, thanks." He replied. Merlin nodded and left the room, but not before casting a glance back. Mordred sighed. It seemed Merlin obviously didn't trust him for some reason, but Mordred couldn't think why.

Getting up and going to a shelf, he got out some parchment and some ink. Sitting down at a table, he began writing to his friends. He left nothing out; he told them about the five months with Ragnor, meeting Robert, reuniting with Arthur and Emrys, reuniting with Morgana, and how she had changed drastically. He also mentioned Sefa, and where she was now.

"_Cuman!_" he whispered. A hawk flew down to the window. He attached the letter to its foot.

"_Abeodan toweard druid"_

The bird squawked and flew off. Mordred was satisfied and started putting his armour on. He had training in five minutes and he wasn't going to let Arthur down.

That night, he came back exhausted. After he ate his dinner, he lay back on the bed. The letter would surely have got to her by now. Then, hopefully, she would reply.

He lay back on his bed, and let sleep consume him.

-xxxx-

_Mordred looked at the group of people from his spot in the trees. Hopefully, they would have something worth taking. Jumping out of the trees, he thrust forward his hand._

_The man nearby was thrown back into the trees. Most of the people immediately took off at the sight of the scruffy, dirty boy with magic, but one or two stayed to fight._

_His eyes flashing gold, two stones levitated and hit the two men's heads, but only in a way so that he would knock them out. He went over to the wagon and put his hand in it. He grabbed the nearest thing and when he pulled it out, he found it was bread._

_He quickly ran off into the forest. This was how he had been living for the past three months. Since Alvarr's camp had been raided by Arthur Pendragon, he had no home, no one to go to, and all because of Emrys._

_He found himself in a part of the forest he hadn't been to before. He was about to start eating the bread when he heard a voice._

"_I saw you steal that."_

_He looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair, arms crossed and scowling at him._

"_I do what I have to survive." He snapped. Who was this girl to tell him what to do?_

"_You have magic. I understand." She said._

"_I'm only living like this because of Emrys! He betrayed me; he tried to get me killed!" Mordred hissed._

_Her eyes widened a little._

"_Emrys? You've met him?" She replied._

_Mordred scowled._

"_Why am I talking to you? You're just another person who worships him." He spat bitterly._

"_I don't 'worship' him. His name is known among those with magic." She retorted._

"_I don't care. I will have my vengeance! He brought Camelot upon Alvarr's camp!" he snarled._

"_From what I hear, Alvarr was a dangerous sorcerer. Death and destruction is not the path to go down."_

_Mordred knew that was true. The druids had warned him many times about abusing the art of magic. Then he stood up abruptly, trying to stop the unexpected tears._

"_You don't understand! I am a druid and I've had to live my whole life in fear of Uther! I nearly got executed until Emrys saved me. Then he betrayed me. He brought Camelot down on Alvarr. Alvarr cared for me, he provided sanctuary for me. So tell me this; would you not be angry? Would you not want revenge?"_

_The girl looked surprised at his outburst, and then her face softened._

"_I have magic, too. Everyday, I live in fear of Uther. But you should come with me. I live in a small druid camp." She told him. Mordred glared._

"_Why should I?"_

"_The camp may be at risk of being discovered, but at least you'll have a shelter over your head. I can tell you're angry; Let us help you. If you remain like this, you'll become a danger to yourself as well as others." She said._

_Mordred paused for a moment. He liked the idea of shelter, but even that wasn't safe from Uther._

_The druid girl knew she was right; his anger would eventually turn into madness. He would become a danger to others. He was hungry and in need of shelter- she knew he wouldn't turn down the offer._

"_Fine!" he snarled, stepping forward. The girl smiled a little._

"_Follow me, then. And don't think of running off!" she warned, before going off into the forest. Mordred hesitated, and then followed._

-xxxx-

Mordred woke up abruptly, panting a little.

It was a while since he had dreamt of his encounter with the druid girl. That had been five years ago, when Mordred was thirteen.

He had gone to the camp, still angry and thinking dark thoughts. It had taken a year before his inner turmoil was calmed.

Uther had killed many in his blind hatred for magic, and Mordred could only hope Arthur was different. For the sake of his friends, he hoped it was true.

But a small part of him understood Arthur's distrust. He had seen magic kill people; in his eyes, it corrupted his half-sister and killed his father (Mordred had only heard rumours).

Mordred, even though he had heard of what Morgana had supposedly done, had still hoped for a trace of the motherly figure he left behind. For six months, he had been trying to find her, despite the warnings of the druids.

Now, her soul was twisted by a hatred for Arthur, believing him to be the same as Uther. No redemption could come for her. Mordred knew that now.

A noise sounded at his window and he saw the hawk with a letter attached to it. The knight went over to it and took off the letter. He read it, and smiled.

Soon, he would have someone of his own kind to talk to. H e would talk to Merlin, but he seemed to have turned against him.

"_You should have killed him!"_

That memory from the icy plains had haunted him, and he wondered what Merlin had seen that would make him so distrustful. But something told him the warlock would reveal nothing.

They were of the same kind. Surely Merlin should understand. Kara always understood.

_Kara._

His friends were her friends as well. But lately they seemed worried.

"Her family was killed by Uther. She holds anger in her heart, Mordred, and I fear that one day, she will do something terrible." The druid girl had told him.

Mordred hadn't listened to her. Kara was the least likely person to do something like that. She loved him, loved their friends, and respected their decision to trust Arthur.

He hadn't seen her for over a year. And a part of him missed her. Yet he knew she had duties.

Sighing, he got himself ready. Right now, he would focus on his task; to become a loyal knight of Camelot.

**End of Chapter**

**Chapter 5 will see the appearance of his two friends. One is a healer; the other is just a sorceress. I hope you like it.**


End file.
